


Interrogation

by citra_talugmai



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Rey, F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars AU, first order rey, resistance ben solo, reylo au, tfa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citra_talugmai/pseuds/citra_talugmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Jedi Ben Solo is captured on Takodana by First Order Rey and interrogated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I was given on Tumblr: http://official-reylo.tumblr.com/post/139722450489/reylo-prompt-evil-rey-jedi-ben

The first thing Ben Solo became aware of as he awoke from his Force-induced slumber was a presence in the room. The masked figure from the forest stood at the door, watching him carefully. Ben took a moment to take in his surroundings. They were completely different from before. The last thing he could remember was the battle on Takodana, sending away Beebee-eight and his confrontation with the shadowy figure known only as Rey. The forest was gone, as was Maz’s castle. Bereft of a point of reference, he had no choice but to ask.  
“Where am I?”  
“Starkiller Base,” Rey stated matter-of-factly, “And I want you to pay attention to that. I could have lied to you, or refused to tell you, but I didn’t. I want to be completely honest from the beginning.”  
Rey walked towards him, stopping just short of a metre away.  
“I’m sorry about the accommodations” Rey said pointedly, looking at Ben’s restraints, “But I hardly trust a Force user to stay still if I remove them.”  
Ben tried to read her emotions, reaching out with the Force, but he felt nothing from Rey. Either she had noticed what she was trying to do and had blocked him or she was truly an empty shell of a person. That would explain the cruelty she often displayed. Before he could stop himself Ben felt a wave of hatred wash over him as he remembered everything she’d done. He looked down in shame, Uncle Luke would be very disappointed in him. Hatred was a path to the Dark Side. Rey looked at him as if he’d spoken aloud, Ben may have unable to read her emotions, but it seemed she could read his.  
“You want to kill me,” she murmured.  
“That’s what happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask,” Ben retorted.  
Rey paused and Ben tried to read her emotions once again, if she was going to kill him, he’d like a little warning first. Once again he felt nothing, but her reaction was still not what he’d expected. Instead, she reached up, unlatched and removed her mask.  
Ben stared at her in silence. She was beautiful.   
Her dark hair fell around her face, framing it. Her nose was thin and straight, her lips curved into a pout. But what stood out most to him was her gaze and the intensity of it. What lay simmering behind it, Ben could guess.  
“Is it true?” she finally asked. “You’re the prodigal son of Leia Organa and Han Solo.”  
Ben nodded wordlessly, it wasn’t something he liked to focus on. Perhaps sending his embarrassment, Rey changed the subject.  
“Tell me about the droid.”  
Ben shrugged, “I don’t know much about it. It’s a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator-”  
“I already know the droid’s technical specifications and I don’t care. It’s carrying a section of a transgalactic navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire. We need the last piece. I’m not surprised the droid showed it to you, you are the last Jedi, after all.”  
Ben looked away, it was then that he knew she’d been reading his mind this whole time. Why hadn’t he thought to put barriers up?  
“I know you’ve seen the map,” she repeated. “It’s what I need. At the moment, it is all that I need.”  
Ben maintained his silence as he concentrated on putting barriers up in his mind.  
Rey almost seemed to sigh, “You know I can take whatever I want.”  
His muscles tightened, “Then you don’t need me to tell you anything.”  
“True.” She rose, resigned, “It would have been easier for both of us if you hadn’t resisted. I know you think me cruel, but this doesn’t bring me any pleasure. I will go as easily as possible – but I will take what I need.”  
Ben didn’t try to resist her physically, with his arms still strapped to his sides he couldn’t even if he wanted to. Rey’s hand rose towards his face, so close her fingers almost grazed his cheek.  
And hesitated. What was that? Something there. Something unexpected.  
Ben tried to resist her probing, but she was already in too deep and Ben had never been very good at resisting mind-reading. Something Uncle Luke had constantly berated him for.  
“You’ve been so lonely,” she murmured as she searched his mind. “So afraid you’ll turn out like your grandfather.” Rey’s eyes were distant as if she were in another place entirely, “At night, desperate to sleep, you’d imagine running away. I can see it… I can the planet.”  
Ben’s face burned from the effort he was making to withstand her, but Rey ignored his attempts, if she even noticed them.  
“And Han Solo,” Rey continued relentlessly, “You feel as if he doesn’t understand you. He’s afraid of what you can do. Your power. If I were you, I’d kill him. I can tell you for a fact, you don’t need anyone but yourself.”  
All the rage and hatred bottled up inside him came out as Ben forced himself to meet Rey’s gaze.  
“Get. Out. Of. My. Head.”  
Rey ignored him and instead leant in closer, enhancing Ben’s feeling of complete helplessness. “Ben – I need the map and I am going to take it. Don’t be afraid.”  
Ben tried to centre himself, drawing from the Force, “I’m not giving you anything.”  
Rey didn’t respond, instead she narrowed her gaze and her focus, locking her eyes with his. Ben met her stare without trying to look away. He would beat this, he had to beat this.  
Rey smiled as she appeared to find something else of interest. Not the map, that would take another moment, but something worth investigating. Ben felt Rey shift her perception, seeking to identify, to analyse, to-  
Rey encountered a barrier and it stopped her cold. She pushed hard with mind, but the probe went nowhere.  
Ben smiled as he found himself searching through Rey’s mind and he sought out something important, something he could use.  
“You,” he said clearly, “you’re afraid. That you will be used and abandoned by the First Order just like everyone else has done before them.”  
Rey immediately drew back from him. Confused and stunned, she stumbled back from him. Her gaze was just as intense as before, but something else had changed – something behind them, in her stare and in her posture. She moved to leave, only pausing to done the mask. And Ben suddenly found himself alone. He relaxed as he felt a bead of sweat drip down his face. What had just happened Ben had no idea, only that for some strange reason, instead of the hatred or perhaps even sympathy he felt should felt towards Rey, he only felt a strange draw towards her. As if an energy had passed between them that he couldn’t quite explain. Only one thing was clear.  
He was going to be given time to contemplate it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please please please give kudos or better yet, comment! It's what inspires and motivates me to keep writing as well as being very much appreciated.   
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: official-reylo.tumblr.com


End file.
